Fourteen Lines
by SSSP-shhh
Summary: "Fourteen lines, ten syllables per line, an exact rhyme scheme, not to mention iambic pentameter.  I despise sonnets."  Seba/Ciel, Lime


**Hey guys! It's M! Here is my fic for today, in my challenge to myself to write a one-shot a day. And I'm back to my favorite writing place on earth: Kuroshitsuji! Gods, its been forever, so I hope this one-shot doesn't suffer from my absence from this pairing.**

**I got this idea in English. We're dealing with (guess what?) sonnets! Thus, this story.**

**I have a huge note at the end, so please do read it! Thank you! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: CebaSiel! Doesn't it work that way too? No? Oh... Oops... Not the author...**

* * *

><p>"I despise sonnets." Pale pink lips pronounced as they hovered over the flower lacquer teacup. Delicate feet encased in heavy boots swung leisurely as wind blew the papers across the oak desk.<p>

The disturbance of his carefully manufactured order justified the slight furrow in the butler's brow. "Is that so, my lord? I must admit, I would not have expected it of you." White gloved hands nimbly re-stacked the piles of paper, while avoiding even brushing against the small boy in the high-backed chair. "I'd have thought the structure of the sonnet would appeal to your sense of hierarchy."

A blue eye peered up laconically, lips curving up in derision. "You think because I'm a member of the aristocracy, I automatically endorse anything with rigid rules and boundaries? How simple-minded of you, Sebastian."

The man gave a smile more condescending than his young charge's. "I'm afraid you completely misunderstood my thought process, young master. I merely meant to remark that you, and all humans, by large are creatures that crave order. And what is more orderly than a sonnet?"

The boy set down his cup with a little more force than necessary, and watched as it was dutifully refilled. "Well, I am not like most humans, am I? Your reasoning is still grossly erroneous." The young lord watched his servant with a wary that wouldn't have made sense to anyone not fully in the 'know' of their true relationship.

And yet, all Sebastian did was simper and hum in response. "Forgive me, my lord. What is it about them that you find so distasteful?"

Sighing, Ciel forced his posture to arrow-like straightness, even as he examined the documents left to be signed. "Aside from the fact that they are _poetry_, which holds no great place in my heart, they are far too restrictive. Fourteen lines, ten syllables per line, an exact rhyme scheme, not to mention the odious iambic pentameter. If poetry is supposed to be used to express one's emotions and convictions, how can it possibly be done with such limitations placed upon it?"

The wind was growing chilly for so early in the morning. Clawed hands slid the window shut without further ado, noting that slate colored hair had been ruffled in its wake. There was a temptation to smooth down the unruly locks, but the butler resisted the urge. It would not do to initiate contact. "Certain people seem to find more than enough leeway, young master. William Shakespeare himself was a great lover of sonnets. An excellent example of an accomplished poet who believed that those fourteen lines _were_ enough to convey his message." Burgundy eyes watched his master's irritation with amusement.

Aware of the uncanny gaze, a small body twisted so he could glare at the demon. "He can't have had much to say then, to fit it into such a cramped place." Scoffing, Ciel shook his head, unconsciously tussling his hair even further into disarray. "No, the whole venture is silly. Poetry is for women and pansies. If one cannot deal with their own feelings, they feel entitled to scribble it down on paper and publish it, to the great suffering of the rest of the world. Literature would stand in a much more honorable position if the whole practice was abolished."

This was enough to give the devil a pause, before he moved on, dusting the windowsill with a strict gaze and a swipe of his hand. "Ah, my lord, you are young yet. Without poetry, without sonnets and flowery words, how else would the male gender be able to endear females to them? Wooing would be quite a different sport, if you were to deprive them of the single most romantic practice in the world."

"Tosh." Ciel looked nauseated at the very idea of dealing with a girl, a _woman_, in such a way. "This rubbish is nothing like romance, not at all. Any woman who agrees to be with a man after receiving fourteen lines of lies about how she is pale as snow and lovely as an angel, is nothing more or less than a complete imbecile." Twirling his quill in his hand, he dashed off a signature on a design plan for a new doll, before leaning back in his chair to regard the servant who was still working his way around the room. "Besides, words cannot possibly capture what they are trying to convey. So why make a mess of things trying?"

Adjusting his impeccable coat, Sebastian smirked at the boy who was so dwarfed by the chair and desk he was seated in. "You would not be humans if you didn't try to change the inevitable, my lord. It's what makes you so very interesting." Stalking towards the desk, he collected the signed document and folded it into his breast pocket. "What has turned your mind to such a subject, young master? I can't recall ever hearing you complain of this in the past."

Lips pursing, a hand lifted to wave a sheaf of pink tinted paper in the air. "Elizabeth."

"Ah." This was endlessly amusing. Dark eyes narrowed as they considered the new object. "Your fiance has taken the liberty of wooing you now, my lord?"

It was all too easy for Ciel to tell Sebastian was taunting him. A flush rose to his cheeks. "Its just her way of trying to gain my attention. It simply... reminded of me of how much I loathed the whole practice."

Sebastian sighed. "Such a shame. And here, I had written a whole sonnet about our... _experience_ together. A pity you don't want to hear it." Mocking eyes flashed to hold hassled sapphire ones.

The two stood in silence for a few seconds before Ciel ventured to speak. "I do sincerely hope you are joking, Sebastian. Your poetry would most likely be more revolting than all the rest."

"You have no faith, young master. I considered it quite my finest piece of writing."

His curiosity was peaked, unfortunately. Trying to act nonchalant, the young Phantomhive waved his hand. "If you are so desperate to tell me, than do me a favor and get the reciting over with. I don't have much time to indulge with such nonsense."

Playing the loving lover, Sebastian prowled closer. "I'm afraid my words will seem quite empty without some kind of demonstration. If you will permit me?"

Scowling, Ciel avoided the others eyes. "Just begin already. Time is not endless for all of us, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord." Black pants stretched and pulled as the butler fell to his knees in front of lordly boy before him. "It is entitled _My__Lord_."

Blushing fiercely, Ciel kicked a foot in the other's direction, glancing off a few falling strands of dark hair. "This is ridiculous. Stop embarrassing yourself, and finish the bloody poetry, demon."

With agile hands, the erring boot was captured. Fingers worked speedily to undo the tight laces, while eyes never moved from the wide blue ones above. "Firstly, to my lord's small marble round toes." Ciel nearly jumped out of his seat as lips pressed teasingly to the curved appendages. "Up to ankles as delicate as glass." Stocking were rolled down by expert fingers so that longer, wetter kisses could be applied to the bone protruding just where the foot connected with leg. Ciel couldn't help but watch entranced as those smirking lips drifted higher, murmuring the next line against a bulge of minuscule muscle. "Porcelain calves soft as petals on rose." Here, Sebastian gave a lewd lick to said area and the small body beneath him trembled.

"Sebastian, I hardly think this denotes our relationship very well," the earl mumbled sarcastically, his voice slightly breathy. The door was unlocked, anyone could come in and find his _servant_ caressing his calves with his tongue. The idea was ludicrous, scandalous and just _oh-so-enticing_. "Is the action truly necessary, or are you just indulging yourself again?"

A finger covered his lips. "Shh young master. I thought you wanted to hear the rest of my poem?"

A moment of deliberation, and then: "Alright."

Consent given, Sebastian began to work on the navy shorts, tugging and pulling them down over naked feet. "Then snowy white thighs, beauty unsurpassed." Here, he leaned down and _sucked_, making Ciel mewl as he worked his mouth, tongue and teeth over sensitive skin on the thighs, avoiding the half-hard member. Just as things were getting a little too heavy, he was gone, pulling a frilly shirt over the earl's startled head. "Slight hips, marked with my very own finger prints. Blue and purple, a body mine to claim." A blue eyes rolled down to see hands tracing the bruises overlapping on his hips, left from prior nights of pleasure and abandon. Almost immediately, though, the very same eyes rolled back in his head with a gasp as gloved fingers brushed lightly over his member.

Simper still firmly in place, Sebastian worked his hand over the other faster, feeling one of his lord's own hands entwine in his hair. He leaned into it, murmuring, "To pianist fingers, metal doth tint." The body below him pressed hard into him and he slipped his other hand back to enter the small puckered hole that was begging for him. Licking across the collarbone: "To a slender collar rosy with shame."

Panting breaths lit the air with heat. "S-sebastian!" Pleasure had been gained after only three thrusts of the experienced fingers. And yet the butler still smiled, bringing his mouth to his contract's ear. "But the face is marvel to wonder at. Childish plump cheeks and smooth pink lips." He claimed those lips for his own, moving and sliding his mouth against Ciel's, as the boy eagerly reciprocated, moaning into the other's mouth. Too soon, the butler leaned back, taunting. "Are lovely, true, but as a dog to cat. Compared to eyes blue as ocean 'neath ships."

Feeling his eyepatch being tugged off, Ciel struggled to open his eyes, fluttering his lashes. His butler hovered right there, burgundy burning into him as he writhed in his chair. He strained to catch the final couplet that Sebastian let fall into his ear.

"For eyes show truth of things beyond us all. Of a dark tainted soul mine at death's call."

As the poem ended, so did Ciel, arching up in pure, unadulterated pleasure. His body trembled with the overwhelming sensation as Sebastian locked his mouth over Ciel as he came and swallowed, and swallowed, and _swallowed_-

When he finally came down from his high, the earl stared at the other's satisfied eyes. His servant was licking his lips like a cat that had gotten his cream. Smug, beyond all belief.

He remained quiet as the other dressed him like an oversized doll, only speaking when his world regained its normality.

"That was the worst poem I've ever heard. I told you it would be horrendous, Sebastian. Never force me to listen to your tedious verses again."

Bloody eyes gleamed with amusement. "Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p><em>Firstly to my lord's small marble round toes<em>

_Up to ankles as delicate as glass_

_Porcelain calves soft as petals on rose_

_Then snowy white thighs, beauty unsurpassed_

_Slight hips, marked with my very own finger prints_

_Blue and purple, a body mine to claim_

_To pianist fingers, metal doth tint_

_To a slender collar, rosy with shame_

_But the face is marvel to wonder at_

_Childish plump cheeks and smooth pink lips_

_Are lovely, true, but as a dog to cat_

_Compared to eyes blue as ocean 'neath ships_

_For eyes show truth of things beyond us all_

_Of a dark tainted soul, mine at death's call_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! So up above is the full sonnet that I wrote for Sebastian to say. I know its not very good, but this is my very first time writing a sonnet and I didn't have a whole bunch of time to revise and stuff, sooooo... Next time I'll get a pro to do it! :D<strong>

**I hope you liked it, even if the smexy scene was MY favorite. I did like their dialogue though, so I hope you did too. And I hope this shows a side of them I haven't displayed as much. I think I tend to make them really vicious towards each other, so I made this their more playful side.**

**If anyone wants to send me ideas for what to write next for my challenge to myself to write a one-shot a day, that'd be helpful! I can't promise I'll write them, but I'll do my best!**

**Please review! And thank you for reading!**

**Love you all!**


End file.
